Pack your bags boys!
Pack Your Bags Boys! is the pilot episode of University Sponge. Transcript Narrator: Ahh, what a wonderful day! Let's see what Patchy is getting up to. (Live action segment starts in Patchy's House) Patchy: (Opens front door) There you are! I was getting worried. Come in! (Scene goes inside) So welcome to my new show! We all like SpongeBob dont we? Yes! Potty: Only if he would grow up! Patchy: Well, what do you mean? Potty: Well he's still at Elementary! Patchy: Wrong! He just moved to university. Potty: When? Patchy Now! (Title card shows episode begins) (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's bedroom) Alarm Clock: Honk! Honk! SpongeBob: Todays are very special day, '' ''Five dollars I needed to pay, The day I go to university! Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: Sorry Gary, no pets allowed. Gary: Meow. (Scene cuts to Patrick Rock) Patrick: (Opens rock) Hey buddy! SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: Whats with the singing? SpongeBob: You really dont know? I'm glad your not a foe! I'm going to university! Patrick: Me too! Squidward:(Looks down from window) Hush Hush. What a fush about school? SpongeBob: Wait- University is a school? Squidward: Yes, you move to a room in a hotel with a roomate in the university and everyday you walk to the classroom! SpongeBob: How do you know this? Squidward: I'm going too, bother. SpongeBob: Come on Pat, heres the bus! (SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward get on the bus) Driver: Hi, welcome to the university bus, say goodbye to your house's until next year. Or should I say, forever. SpongeBob: Oh hi Pearl! Pearl: Hi SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Oh Sandy, Sandy: Hi! Patrick: SpongeBob here! SpongeBob: Coming Pat! (Scene goes back to live action segment) Patchy: Told ya, Potty: Why did SpongeBob sit next to Patrick? He normally sits by himself! Patchy: It's a bus! (Cuts Potty's string) Potty: Waah! (Ad break starts) Patchy: I'm glad your back! (Scene goes back to bus) Driver: Here we are, Abc University! Are you ready to ''die? ''Well I hope not! Bye you idiotic brains? Or should I say (censor) (Scene cuts to university hotel) Fred; Hi, my name is Fred and you are? SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob and this Patrick. Patrick: Hi! Fred: (Checks list) I have a room at the top right, it's empty you can be roomates! SpongeBob and Patrick: Yay! (SpongeBob and Patrick walk to their room) Squidward: Hi i'm Squidward, and you should have a room for me. Fred: Ah yes, there one next to that sponge and starfish's room. Theres a guy called Burt in there. Squidward: (Walks to room) Fred: Better luck next time Squilvia! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick's room) Patrick: What are they? SpongeBob: These are our name cards, one for me and one for you. They have pictures of us on them! Patrick: I love images! SpongeBob: Heres a computer, perfect for Facebook and Twitter. Patrick: Can I log on? SpongeBob: No, I think we need to head to class. (Scene cuts to a hall like MU) Mr. Finn: Hi I am your new principal Mr. Finn, you should remember Mr. Scales come to your houses on Thursday. He decided the classes. Jake, your over there, Sandy your over there, (125 Boring Names Later) Mr. Finn: Patrick: Your over there, and well uh, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Yes Mr. Finn Mr. Finn: You havent really been decided yet, you will be with me till further notice. SpongeBob: But Patrick's my roommate! Mr. Finn: Aah, well he can be with me too. Now to your classes! (Yikes, I could have been in trouble then, I better stick to the rules) Ok! First we will do some Mathemetics! First sum: (Writing on chalkboard) What is 100256 divided by 765 timsed by 89003 take away 34 add 29. SpongeBob: (Hand up) Mr. Finn: Yes you! SpongeBob: 11664157? (Real answer use a calculator) Mr. Finn: Yes! (Writes Answer) How did you know? SpongeBob: I used the calculator. Mr. Finn: Detention! SpongeBob: But- you didn't say? Mr. Finn: Ok, as this is the first day I will let you off with a warning, but tommorow? What does the weather bring? SpongeBob: Well according to this morning's forcast, it will be rainy but partly sunny. Mr. Finn: Why do I even bother? (Live action segment ends show) Patchy: Did you like my tale? Potty: Nope, it smelt like p- Patchy: No words like that on me camera! (Cuts Potty string) Potty: Aahh! Patchy: Watching these clips make me feel like going to university. Potty? Come back! Potty: Sorry, I cant fly. Patchy: Well what kind of bird are you? A penguin? Man: Just fixing him! Patchy: Thats better, as Mr. Finn would say: What does the weather bring? (Shows front of Patchy's house) Narrator: So we will visit Abc University again tommorow. But as Patchy said: Patchy:( Pops up out of nowhere) What does the weather bring? (Show ends) Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Pigboy24